iosinfofandomcom-20200213-history
Ios 13 beta info
ios 13 beta stuff ios 13.1 beta 4 is out and here is the info for it: Overview The iOS & iPadOS 13 SDK provides support for developing apps for iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch devices running iOS & iPadOS 13. The SDK comes bundled with Xcode 11 beta available from Beta Software Downloads. For information on the compatibility requirements for Xcode 11, see Xcode 11 Release Notes. General Known Issues * Snapshots for apps that use Metal might have an unexpected appearance in the App Switcher. (53121694) Deprecations * The UIApplicationExitsOnSuspend key is no longer supported in iOS & iPadOS 13. Update your apps to handle modern multitasking. (43958234) Audio New Features * Voice Processing mode can now be enabled on AVAudioEngine. (50906329) * New AVAudioNode types can be used to wrap a user-defined block for sending or receiving data in real time. * A new method is available for an AVAudioEngine-based app to retrieve a list of all nodes attached to an AVAudioEngine instance. * A new rendering mode in AVAudioEnvironmentNode selects the best spatial audio rendering algorithm automatically based on the output device. * A new AVAudioSession property allows system sounds and haptics to play while the session actively uses audio input. * A new enumeration, AVAudioSession.PromptStyle, informs apps which style of voice prompt they should play based on other audio activity in the system. * AVAudioSession.RouteSharingPolicy now permits apps to specify route-sharing policies so their audio and video routes to the same location as AirPlay. * Audio Unit Extensions now support user presets that are available across all host applications. Deprecations * The OpenAL framework is deprecated and remains present for compatibility purposes. Transition to AVAudioEngine for spatial audio functionality. * AUGraph is deprecated in favor of AVAudioEngine. * Inter-App audio is deprecated. Use Audio Units for this functionality moving forward. * Carbon component-based Audio Units are deprecated and support will be removed in a future release. * Legacy Core Audio HAL audio hardware plug-ins are no longer supported. Use audio server plug-ins for audio drivers moving forward. Audio Sharing New Features * Audio sharing is compatible with AirPods (1st generation or later) and PowerBeats Pro. iPhone 8 or later, iPad Pro 12.9-inch (2nd generation or later), iPad Pro 11-inch, iPad Pro 10.5-inch, iPad (5th generation or later), iPad Air (3rd generation), iPad mini (5th generation), or iPod touch (7th generation or later) is required. (51331268) AVFoundation New Features * AVFoundation now supports encoding video with alpha channels using HEVC. Videos encoded in this manner are broadly supported in AVFoundation APIs, and by Safari within web pages. Technical details of the format can be found in the Interoperability Profile specification. (8045917) Core Haptics Known Issues * By default, haptics are disabled when microphone recording begins. You can override this by setting the AVAudioSession property allowHapticsAndSystemSoundsDuringRecording to true before activating its audio session. (25811898) * Events — such as audioContinuous, hapticContinuous, and audioCustom — can’t be resumed during the event; no output occurs for that event, only for subsequent events. This applies to playback at a specific time offset, seeking, and resuming. (29274583) * CHHapticDynamicParameter instances with nonzero relative times that are sent as part of a sendParameters(_:atTime:) call on a CHHapticAdvancedPatternPlayer with the atTime parameter set to 0.0 are incorrectly applied at the beginning of the CHHapticPattern, instead of the expected nonzero relative time. This doesn’t occur on a CHHapticPatternPlayer. (46316890) * Both vibrations generated through AudioServicesPlaySystemSound(_:) and vibration patterns generated through the user-created tap-to-vibrate UI are attenuated when compared to prior versions of iOS. (47448156) * Parameter Curves are not supported with a CHHapticAdvancedPatternPlayer, only a CHHapticPatternPlayer. No error is generated when a CHHapticPattern containing a Parameter Curve is passed to a CHHapticAdvancedPatternPlayer. (47891515) * Brief audio distortion occurs when starting a Playback category app such as Music in the background. For example, brief distortion occurs if you start the app from Control Center while Core Haptics audio playback using a playAndRecord audio session is already underway. (48121467) * Following any decompression to uncompressed floating-point samples, the total limit on all audioCustom resources per process is eight megabytes. (48659023) * Multiple overlapping Parameter Curves for the same CHHapticDynamicParameter.ID might result in playback artifacts. (50026384) * The maximum duration for a hapticContinuous haptic event is 30 seconds. Events exceeding this limit can be constructed and accepted by CHHapticPatternPlayer, but haptic playback will fade out after 30 seconds. (51322525) * There is a limit of 16 control points for any type of Parameter Curve. If more control points are desired, create additional parameter curves for consecutive windows of time for the same parameter. (49486454) Core Image New Features * The init(imageURL:options:) and init(imageData:options:) initializers no longer support RAW version 5 and earlier. Version 6 and later remain supported. (50911303) * Added new APIs for instantiating and modifying the built-in Core Image filters. * The CICoreMLModel filter is enhanced to support models with an input or output of type MLFeatureType.multiArray. * Metal CIKernel instances support arguments with arbitrarily structured data. * Metal CIKernel instances support returning a group of 2 × 2 pixels. * The integer values of CIFormat symbols, such as ARGB8, have changed to a new set of values that are consistent across platforms. The former values remain supported for backward compatibility; however, you should avoid dependancies on specific numerical values. Find My Known Issues * When performing an action in Find My that generates an email, you might see references to the Find My Friends and Find My iPhone apps. (51123613) * While iOS & iPadOS 13 remains in beta, offline-finding capability is limited. iCloud Known Issues * You might be unable to delete the Recovered Files folder in On My iPad/iPhone. (54785368) Workaround: Back up your device, erase it, restore from backup, then try again. * After updating to iOS 13 beta 6 or later, iCloud Drive might synchronize for an extended period of time. If you notice any missing files, they can be found in a Recovered Files folder under On My iPhone/iPad within the Files app. (53772753) * When creating a new Pages, Numbers, or Keynote document in a shared folder, you might see the message: “Couldn’t connect to iCloud.” (50827963) Workaround: Close and reopen the document. Mail New Features * Ignore Blocked Senders can now be enabled in Settings > Mail. The blocked contacts list is shared with Messages, FaceTime, and Phone. (50775961) Media Player Resolved Issues * Fixed an issue where playback stopped if an app using MediaPlayerFramework to play catalog content was backgrounded. (54131440) Metal Known Issues * In iOS 13, if you refer to a sparse texture in an argument buffer you must explicitly call use(_:usage:stages:) on the texture rather than calling useHeap(_:) on the heap. (54605833) Networking New Features * To enhance security, URLSession no longer sniffs the MIME type when the server sends Content-Type: application/octet-stream. (7820658) * NSURLRequest.CachePolicy.reloadRevalidatingCacheData and NSURLRequest.CachePolicy.reloadIgnoringLocalAndRemoteCacheData APIs are now available. (49660334) * Starting with iOS 13 beta 4, the copy attribute of the httpBodyStream property of NSMutableURLRequest is enforced. If the body data is mutated after the property setter has been called, data sent in the HTTP request won't include that mutation. Invoking the property getter no longer returns a NSMutableData reference, even when the setter was invoked with data of that type. As of iOS 13 beta 5, apps built using the iOS 12 SDK or previous SDKs use the legacy behavior. (53427882) * The CNCopyCurrentNetworkInfo API has changed to address privacy. Please refer to the updated API documentation and headers for more details. (52707167) * All URLSessionTask instances with a GET HTTP method that contain a body now produce the error NSURLErrorDataLengthExceedsMaximum. (46025234) Deprecations * Removed support for FTP and File URL schemes for Proxy Automatic Configuration (PAC). HTTP and HTTPS are the only supported URL schemes for PAC. This affects all PAC configurations including, but not limited to, configurations set using Settings, System Preferences, Profiles, and URLSession APIs such as connectionProxyDictionary and CFNetworkExecuteProxyAutoConfigurationURL(_:_:_:_:). (28578280) * The URLSession and NSURLConnection APIs no longer support SPDY. Servers should use HTTP 2 or HTTP 1.1. (43391641) RealityKit Known Issues * The camera feed will remain visible at the base of objects loaded from a Reality File when ARView.Environment.Background is set to ARView.Environment.Background.skybox(_:) (53715030) Workaround: Turn off grounding shadows when setting the background to ARView.Environment.Background.skybox(_:) by setting ARView.RenderOptions to disableGroundingShadows. Screen Time Known Issues * If you enable Share Across Devices, Screen Time settings don’t sync with iCloud until your iOS device is restarted. Any edits you make to your Screen Time settings on that device before restarting are lost. (50194586) Sidecar Known Issues * To use Sidecar with iPadOS 13.1 beta 2 or later, macOS Catalina Beta 8 or later is required. (54903543) Siri Known Issues * The supportsOnDeviceRecognition property always returns false the first time it’s accessed. After a few seconds, accessing it again returns the correct value. (47822242) * Shortcuts opened on iOS & iPadOS 13 beta are automatically upgraded and can no longer be opened on iOS 12. If a device with iOS 12 and a device with iOS 13 share an iCloud account, shortcuts might become unusable on the device running iOS 12. (50873839) Workaround: Disable iCloud Sync between devices running iOS & iPadOS 13 beta and devices running iOS 12. * Currently, the only supported response for INSearchForMediaIntent is INSearchForMediaIntentResponseCode.continueInApp. (51010311) Category:Ios 13.1 beta 4 info